The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree having a moderate habit and, especially, excellent storability, and less subject to wounding of the fruit surface and fruit drop during the maturation period.
In Japan, the "Golden Delicious" has been widely cultured instead of Jonathan and Rolls Janet because of its precocious bearing habit, good harvest and excellent taste. However, "Fuji" and "Orin", with a high storability, have become available in recent years, so that the availability of Golden Delicious has decreased abruptly as "Golden Delicious" has an essentially poor storability.
Our breeding has been aimed at obtaining a new variety of yellow-skin apple having a high market value, a higher storability, compared with "Golden Delicious", and subject to little wounding of the fruit surface and little fruit drop during the maturation period. Cultivation and breeding at an experimental station have been ongoing since 1966.
Accordingly, one purpose of our breeding program is to provide improved varieties of apple trees that can replace "Golden Delicious".